Crouching Viper, Hidden Dragon
by dyingcow
Summary: Orochimaru- a genius, a twisted man, and one of the most powerful criminals ever. Unfortunately, I was neither genius nor criminal, and I sure as hell wasn't a man. OC as fem!Orochimaru.
1. Ryūto

**。。。**

* * *

><p><strong>1, [Ryūto...kun?]<strong>

* * *

><p>Every year, around 50 children are orphaned in Konohagakure. Past statistics indicated that roughly five would be eligible for the Shinobi Academy. Of those five, three would survive into their chunīn years, and one would go on to become a prodigy of its generation.<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen kept this in mind as one orphan after another entered his office, all hoping to be selected for this year's Shinobi draft.

"Next," he called, dismissing the latest candidate. _No, _the young Hokage thought, watching the skinny kid slink away. With a sigh, he picked up a pen and began to prescribe the child's fate.

Quiet footsteps approached his desk. "Sit down, please."

The newcomer obeyed, settling down with a soft plop. The child was unexpectedly mute. Hiruzen could almost feel its eyes boring into his skull, and there wasn't any fidgeting. _The strong, silent type, perhaps?_

_Inadequate respect for authority, and lack of ambition. Recommended action: deferment from the shinobi program. _Hiruzen finished his previous assessment and looked up- straight into one of the strangest faces he'd ever seen.

Paler than the paperwork on his desk, the boy should've appeared sickly. But his short, messy jet-black hair was sleek, and though his irises were an unsettling shade of amber, they were bright and focused. Sharp cheekbones and a straight nose accentuated the serpentine air about him. A tint of purple lined his slanted eyes, though Hiruzen doubted it was makeup.

For a dizzying second Hiruzen was hit with a strange sense of familiarity. He dismissed it. He would've recognized a face this unique instantly.

"What's your name, son?" Hiruzen asked, taking a deep draw from his pipe.

There was momentary look of surprise. "Ryūto."

"Ryūto?" Hiruzen echoed, combing a hand through his chestnut-colored hair. _Oh._

The child shrugged. "It's girly, but whatever."

"Oh no, not at all. It's just an uncommon name." _Whew_. The young Hokage let out a tobacco-scented breath of relief. _For a second there I thought I'd gotten his gender wrong. _He glanced down at the profile on his desk to make sure- Ryūto was male, indeed. "How old are you, Ryūto?"

"Doesn't it say on the paperwork?"

"Sometimes the Orphanage lies so that the kid has a better chance." Hiruzen answered patiently.

Ryūto glanced at the evaluation form on the Hokage's desk. "How old does it say I am?"

"Nine." A far stretch really, considering the child's height.

"Huh. I'm eight." Ryūto said, scratching his head.

"Really?"

The child nodded vigorously.

"You look a bit small to me." Hiruzen teased.

There was a flash of anger in the child's eyes. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, it's a bit hard to bulk up on rice and pickled vegetables. Kids need protein to grow. _Meat._"

"You're being underfed at the Orphanage?" Hiruzen asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah. That's why a lot of us are-" Ryūto clapped two pale hands over his mouth and glared at the Sandaime Hokage, as if he was at fault for Ryūto's slip of tongue.

Hiruzen blinked, assessing the situation. After a moment of contemplation, he relaxed, reclining on his chair and opening up his posture. Ryūto soon subconsciously followed in suit, mimicking Hiruzen's body language. _Perfect._

"Would you like some tea, Ryūto-kun? We'll be in here for awhile." The young Hokage offered.

"Sure," the boy accepted, though he scanned Hīruzen's face warily. _Calculated mistrust. A good sign. _

Soon, the promised beverage came, along with a plate of steaming pork buns. Ryūto eyed the food hungrily.

"Go ahead," Hīruzen motioned.

"If I eat this," Ryūto picked up a bun, turning it around in his hand. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you tell me about the orphanage's food situation."

Ryūto eyed him, and then the bun. "This is from Kouji-san's stand, right? She makes the best buns around."

"Correct. You recognize the smell?"

"Uh...actually, there was a takeout box on your secretary's desk. It had Kouji-san's emblem on it."

For the first time since Ryūto's arrival, he smiled. Hiruzen returned it with a chuckle, and the boy relented, biting into the bun. "I guess I can't really hide anything from you, Hokage-sama. So..."

* * *

><p>"...I kinda <em>had<em> to tell Hokage-sama about the stealing. Sorry, guys."

Finishing my tale, I scanned my ragtag audience of orphans to gauge their reactions. As their kind-of-sort-of leader in our food heists, I felt obliged to retell my meeting with the Hokage. There were about twenty of us in all, sitting in a giant circle under the shade of the overgrown oak tree in the Orphanage's courtyard.

"Ugh, are you fucking serious, Ryūto?" Of course Warui was the first to react. The barrel-chested brunette was always a feisty one. "You dumb snake!"

"Fat ass," I flipped him off- a universal sign of love and companionship in the Orphanage.

"It's ok, Ryūto-nii. We'll find another way. Did you get drafted, at least?" Momo asked, always the mediator. She was a nice kid, but don't let her missing tooth and strawberry-blond pigtails fool you. You should see her snatching peaches from the fruit vendors- that girl is freaking _fast. _

"Of course." I smiled, allowing myself to bask in near egoistical pride.

"You're going to be a ninja?"

I nodded. Everyone cheered rowdily- being the alpha orphan had its perks.

However, the cheering soon died down. "Wait, what's gonna happen to us?"

"Well, the Hokage's gonna have us eat breakfast and lunch with the Academy kids from now on. For dinner, we still have to deal with Orphanage portions, but-"

"We're gonna eat with the Academy kids? Are you serious?"

"That's like letting us eat with the kings and queens, man!"

"Good job, Ryū!" They all gathered around for playful punches and hugs of congratulations.

Something clenched inside of me. Seeing these kids so excited for mediocre school cafeteria food has reminded me once again that this world was not a forgiving place. As they drifted off to other activities, I was suddenly hit with a pang of nostalgia.

It's been eight years.

Eight years in the wrong body, wrong era, wrong place, wrong _world._ Eight years trying desperately _not_ to fulfill the destiny this body. Six years spent with the wrong parents, two more spent under a guise of masculinity...

"I guess this is the end, eh, Ryūto-nii?" I almost jerked. Momo was still there, watching me with wide hazel-colored eyes. All the others have gone.

"What do you mean, Momo-chan?"

"I mean...we won't see each other anymore." A dejected tone crept into her voice. The ball of pain and guilt and remembrance in my chest tightened. Oh, god. She reminded me of my sister from so long ago, my kind little sister...

"Of course we will," I said, giving her a small smile. "The Hokage's promise, remember? We'll eat breakfast and lunch together everyday, with all the other guys, too."

"That's not what I mean," Momo frowned, wiping a dirty sleeve across her eyes. "I love you, Ryūto-nii. Ever since you came to the Orphanage, you've made everyone nicer. You showed us how to get more food so we won't be so angry and sad all the time, and you're so nice to everyone." Then, she threw her scrawny arms around me in a light hug, just like _she_ would do so many years ago.

Genuinely touched, I rubbed her back soothingly. "Thanks. I'll miss you, Momo-chan."

Suddenly, the small girl pulled away with a pout on her lips. "That's not what I wanted you to say! You don't understand!" With that, she dashed away, her hiccups turning into full-blown sobs.

I blinked. _Wait, what?_

There was a low whistle in the air. I turned towards the source and saw the current bane of my existence- Akane, a lanky redheaded girl who manipulated, lied, and sweet-talked her way into the Matron's favor.

"Never thought you were the type, Ryūto-_kun_." Akane quipped, swaggering over to me. I regarded her cautiously. Dealing with her was like dealing with a viper- you never know when it will strike. "That poor Momo-chan! You broke her little heart."

For a second I just stared at her. Then, it hit me- all of those earnest looks and smiles and _fuck. _"She _likes _me? Like that?"

"Uh-huh. And you just walked right over her little heart."

I almost snickered, if I weren't for the fact that Akane would use my reaction against me. Oh, if only she and Momo knew...

"Stop looking like that and apologize to her."

I shrugged. "Why are you doing this for her, Akane?"

"Because I like her. She's nice to me, unlike you."

I gave her an incredulous look before standing up, patting the dirt off my shorts. "Well, you're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself."

"Not to a _freak_ like you, Ryūto-_kun__."_ I rolled my eyes and stalked away. Oh, Akane. If only she knew how close to the truth she was...

Sticking close to the Orphanage's high walls, I evaded the children and slipped past the gate, where the Matron and some other staff were lounging about, keeping a close eye on their charges. I would soon be gone from their watchful gazes, moved to an apartment complex that would no doubt be filled with other shinobi.

But before that, there were people I needed to see.

Traveling the streets and alleys of Konoha, I kept to myself, avoiding the rowdy bars, the street entertainers, and the noisy food stalls alike. Three carved faces stared down at me from Konoha's landmark monument, serving as a reminder that in its earlier days, Konoha was a much seedier, messier establish.

As I walked, my mind drifted back to Momo. _She'll get over it eventually. _Childhood crushes were as fleeting as they were silly. After all, I would hesitate to call myself attractive. _She'll forget about me, _I reassured my bruised conscience. Besides, liking her back was impossible, since-

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

My thoughts scattered, I was suddenly aware of sprinting footsteps behind me. I moved to step aside, but it was too late- someone slammed into me from behind, sending us flying face-forward into the ground in some sort of cliche dog pile.

"OW!" The person on top of me bemoaned as our skulls crashed together. From the pitch, I could tell it was a boy, probably no older than me.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Annoyed, I heaved off the deadweight. Ignoring the sharp pain on my back and stomach, I whirled around, anger flaring. "Watch where you're going, you-"

I stopped. The little boy sitting in the middle of the street looked oddly familiar, with his fluffy white hair, green-lined robe, and geta sandals. Two red tattoos streaked halfway down his cheek like teardrops, and looped on his left arm was a throng of colorful bras. A green, polka-dotted one slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground.

"Oh," I managed. "Uh-"

"Aw, man!" He screamed, jumping up. "I was doing fine until you-" Cue accusatory finger at me. "Showed up!" The expression on his face changed as he studied my face. "Uh, what's up with your face, man? Are you an albino or something? And why are your eyes yellow?"

I ignored his crass observations. "Me? You were the one who decided to steal _those_." Cue accusatory finger at the underwear.

The boy reddened, as if he hadn't realized what he had been carrying. "It's not what it looks like, man!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, bending down to pick up a bra that had fallen off earlier. "Then what is _this_, then, pervert?" I twirled the garment around my finger for emphasis.

"You don't understand!" His blush deepened. _Oh, this is too funny._ "I had to steal this! It...it was part of Sakumo's challenge, and I can't back down!"

_Sakumo?_ I paused. That_ name sounds familiar... _"Who's that, your rival or something?"

"Yeah, sort of-"

_"_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU WHITE-HAIRED FREAK?"

It was the same shrill female voice again, this time closer. A _lot_ closer. Suddenly there she was, panting, red hair out of place, lipstick smeared, and emerald eyes _murderous. _

_"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM? GET BACK HERE, BOTH OF YOU! THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE!"_

We exchanged a look.

"Let's get out of here!" Before I could react, the boy grabbed my arm and started sprinting down the street. I was about to protest when I realized I was still holding the bra I'd picked up earlier. So I ran.

Now, I was pretty fit from years of outrunning angry shop owners, but this guy was _fast. _We dove in and out of hidden alleys, carefully maneuvered around thick crowds, but it still wasn't enough to lose our pursuer. After several minutes, the lady was still hot on our heels.

My new partner-in-crime noticed this, too. "Yo!" He called, white hair bouncing as he leapt over a cart full of carrots. "It's not working! We gotta go up!" He pointed to the roofs.

I blanched, dodging through a throng of women before answering. "I can't!"

"What? Oh. I thought..." His expression turned troubled. I chanced a glance behind; the crazy lady was closing in, bowling people over.

"Who _is_ she?" I yelled, panting in exertion.

"Never mind that! Hold on, I gotta idea!" In an instant he was by my side, a burst of bright blue dying at the soles of his feet. _Chakra?_ Grabbing my hand, he guided us up a few stacked crates, and _jumped_.

I screamed. According to physics, I should've dropped like a deadweight in that second-long ascent, but somehow, we both landed on top of the two-story hotel. As if nothing had happened, he resumed the breakneck pace. We dashed and jumped across several more roofs before finally dropping in the middle of an empty courtyard.

"You lost, Jiraiya."

Winded, I collapsed on the warm soil, catching my breath. _Wait a second!_ I blinked, processing what I'd just heard. _Jiraiya? It's Jiraiya! No wonder why he looked so familiar!_

"Dammit Sakumo!" Jiraiya tossed the underwear at the smirking boy. With silver hair a few shades darker than Jiraiya's head of snow white crack and steely grey eyes, Sakumo's features were monochrome. His navy shirt, forest green vest, and loose black pants added to his bland appearance.

"I won again." Sakumo announced. "That would make 23 wins for me, and...18 for you." Sakumo caught the bras, tossing them into a sizable pile behind him. "You're usually not this late, though."

"Well, Miko caught me when I was leaving her room, and chased after me. I ran into him," he gestured towards me. "And we ended up running away together. But I found out he wasn't a ninja, so when we tried to roofhop, it slowed me down." There was a bitter note as he ended his story. "How did _you _get here so fast?"

Sakumo's smirk widened. "I waited until you lured Miko out, of course. Thanks for distracting her for me." I blinked again. Miko...red hair...I got up.

_"Screw you!"_

Sakumo laughed.

"By Miko...do you mean Uzumaki Miko? Mito's sister?" I stared at the green bra I was still holding. It was...kinda small for the infamous 24-year old.

"Who else?" Sakumo grinned. "Do you know another Miko?"

"Good thing her chakra's sealed away right now, or else we would've died." Jiraiya added. "Still. I can't believe we actually beat her."

Guilt suddenly wracked my body, and I tossed the bra into the pile, turning away from the pranksters. "That's...a terrible thing to do to her. She's already suffering so much from her punishment."

"She deserved it." Sakumo hissed, tone dark. "_She w_as the one who killed Shodai-sama."

"Not exactly," I chose my next words carefully. "Shodai-sama never quite recovered after his battle with Madara, and the First Shinobi War was already weakening him even before _it _happened."

"She lead four jinchuuriki into the Shodai's battle against an entire Mist platoon." Sakumo's grey eyes glinted dangerously. "Shodai-sama was seriously wounded trying to fend off hundreds of shinobi and four _monsters _because of her mistake."

"It wasn't _just_ her. She was simply following her troop. The rest of her team were picked off one by one by the jinhuuriki as they ran for cover."

"She should've stopped running away and sacrifice herself to delay them."

I furrowed my brows, exasperated. "Even if it were her fault, does it justify putting her in solitary confinement for _two _years and sealing away her chakra for _three_?"

"_She_ should've died from that battle, not the Shodai!" Sakumo snarled.

At the silver-haired boy's outburst, I was suddenly aware of how politically charged this conversation was becoming. There were eyes and ears everywhere in this world of shinobi...

"Calm down, you two. I don't think we should talk about this here." Jiraiya stepped in. Sakumo scoffed and turned away.

I took a deep breath, suddenly remembering that there was still business to attend to. "Yeah, sorry about that, Sakumo. I have to get going, anyways."

"See you around, uh..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"Ryūto."

* * *

><p>"Hello, kaa-san, tou-san," I greeted, bowing low to the twin gravestones. "It's been awhile."<p>

Crouching, I laid down some flowers on the gently sloped mounds. A gentle breeze blew through the isolated clearing. Their graves were in a secluded area near the Hokage monument- I paid a good amount of my inheritance to secure a private spot.

"I came to tell you something. I got drafted for the Academy. Tomorrow, I will be moving out of the orphanage." I broke the news. "It'll be the start of a new chapter in my life. And no, Hokage-sama didn't recognize me."

Two years ago, Sarutobi Hiruzen attended my parents' funeral. A young, freshly orphaned six-year old Ryūko-_chan_ had been there, too. But she was clean and well-fed back then, and her hair was butt-length. Good thing she hacked it all off- you'd been surprised how _masculine_ I looked without the long hair.

With a sigh, I laid down in the space between the two graves. "I don't know if I'm going in the right direction. Actually, I don't know if Konoha is going in the right direction." I thought of Miko- a perfectly good, if a bit rash, soldier, with her power sealed away. "War's been over for two years. But you should see the people- they're still haunted by it. Sarutobi-san is a powerful man, but he hasn't won the people yet. There are dissidents, unhappy with shinobi rule. If someone units them, there might be a civil war..."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Anyways, enough of that. I'm still Ryūto-kun. Ryūko-chan won't be back until Ryūto-kun learns how to protect himself. Young orphan girls are just so easy to kidnap and traffic. But a young orphan girl with chakra and the right jutsu..."

Of course I've tried to use the single most overpowered and versatile thing in this world. Who wouldn't? But, when I reached for the untapped energy within, I found _nothing. _I've tried every single method I could get my hands on but...nothing.

It was almost like I _didn't _have chakra.

I scoffed at myself. "That's nonsense. _Orochimaru_ definitely did. So do _you_." Yellow eyes flickered open, revealing slightly slitted pupils. "I will have power. I _not_ become him."

* * *

><p><strong>I see so many opportunities to expand the Narutoverse- especially the hidden dark sidepolitics in Konoha, Sage mode, and Orochimaru's parents. Seriously. There had to be an explanation for them...like, one of them was a snake or something. Any feedback is welcome! Also, I have the perfect cover image for this, but the site isn't letting me upload it so bear with the bad aesthetics for awhile.**


	2. Katomaru

。 。 。

* * *

><p><strong>2, [Katomaru]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There was smoke, fire, a burning ship, and a girl trapped onboard the flaming vessel. <em>

_In a haze of adrenaline and fear, she shoved past the panicking crowds and __dove overboard, hoping that water would be a more gentle killer. S__he was gravely mistaken._

_The water was unforgiving, cold._

_Cold enough that her skin felt like dry ice against the crackling heat of her innards, c__old enough that the pressure in her asthma-weakened lungs was_ fucking unbearable_. She fought to hold the exploding feeling in as the weight of her sodden pajamas dragged her deeper into the water's never-ending abyss. __She struggled to escape, to reach the surface, but it was futile. As her sanity abandoned her, phantom figures began flickering in and out of her vision, circling her in the murky waters. _

_I__t was a scripted battle between human and nature, and she was destined to lose. __She knew that her descent didn't last forever- drowning was a quick way to go for those with almost no lung capacity, but it felt like eons had passed __before the wavering flames of the fire-ravaged ship finally disappeared, along with the panic and her thundering heartbeat. _

Finally.

_But that wasn't the end, far from it. _

* * *

><p><em>For months, it was quiet. <em>

_With her senses muted, her world was reduced to blurs of warm colors and soft sounds. For months, there was only the warmth of another human being- someone with a decisively powerful energy about her. Like a mother. _Her _mother. But she was sure she'd had a mother before, and that this woman was her second one._

_She didn't know how to feel about that._

_The woman- her_ mother-_ spent most of her day __meditating and tending to her garden, smears of greens and reds and oranges to her infantile eyes. At nightfall, the woman would sing her to sleep in a voice so rich and beautiful that she didn't dare move, in fear of disrupting the melody. The songs were in a different language, one that was undoubtedly ancient and powerful._

_Those months were serene, almost magical. A mother's love had that kind of effect._

_Then, the smoke. _

_It was back._

_She screamed, cried, and thrashed, but it was no use. Visions of her death came back violently. The quiet retreat- her new home- disappeared. Instead there was the burning ship, the dirty waters of the river, her useless struggle as the greedy waters dragged her deeper..._

* * *

><p><em>The mother sighed as the child on her lap began bawling, but she stayed in meditation form. "Quiet, my little dragon*."<em>

_With a casual flick of three fingers, she sent three tiny shots of water to extinguish the burning incense in the corner of the spacious room._

_"I will cycle more chakra through us, if that is what you want, Ryūko-chan. Our time together will be short," Another sigh. "You will leave for Konohagakure soon, to live with friends of mine. A life here with me would be boring for a such a loud girl."_

* * *

><p>My fitful sleep ended with a start.<p>

"_Shit_," I breathed.

It's been awhile since I dreamed of my death.

And, until now, I've _never_ recalled anything concerning my first year of life here or my biological mother. Both were subjects of uncomfortable glances and awkward silence for my "parents," may they rest in peace.

But now I understood their importance, and their friendship to my _real _mother...

Sometime during the night, I'd rolled off my mattress and ended up face-down on the cold linoleum floor. With a groan, I pushed myself onto all fours. My reflection stared at me from the polished surface below. The purple shadow around my eyes had grown over night, extending to the sides of my nose. My pupils were now completely slitted. I felt slightly nauseous.

"Q_uiet, my little dragon."_ I recalled. Long-buried memories came rushing back- _chakra_, so much chakra, a kind woman and her songs, and her little isolated shack.

My rudimentary alarm clock started bleating, dispersing my thoughts.

Shaking off my grogginess, I stood and put the alarm out of its misery. It was strange, not being awaken by the clamor of the orphanage boys. By habit, I still wore a baggy t-shirt and boxers to sleep. _When I have extra money, I'll buy more feminine clothes. _I promised myself.

Yawning, I glanced around the bedroom of my new apartment, generous and spacious by government-issue housing standards. A monthly stipend came along with my new lodgings. Although it was barely enough for food, bills, and academy materials, I was satisfied. The amount of power and independence I'd been given was extremely satisfying. Besides, I had other means to get money.

Stretching, I drew open my blinds and donned the Academy uniform. All Academy beginner students were issued the same outfit- loose black pants tucked into the signature open-toed sandals, mesh undershirt, and a short-sleeved white robe tied with a thick dark green cloth. Hopefully, I'll be able to wear whatever I want soon.

With a deep breath and a final glance in the mirror, I left.

* * *

><p>My first impression of Class 103B was that...everyone was <em>so. fucking. stupid. <em>

Granted, I had a bit of a superiority complex, but this was just ridiculous. In the corner, a gaggle of girls giggled over a pile of magazines. Four boys were trying to unlock the teacher's desk, which was obviously protected with seals well beyond their caliber. Another group of kids were balancing the sharp end of kunai on their palms, screaming out random jutsu names as they did so. _Do they _not _teach weapons safety here?_

As I gawked at the sheer childishness of the class, I noticed two other vital things. All of the students wore the same beginner uniforms, and, judging by appearances, none belonged to any of the local shinobi clans.

With that in mind, I made my way inconspicuously to the back of the classroom and sat down next to the only kid who seemed slightly rational, with his face hidden behind a book-

Titled _Feline Anatomy._

As if he'd noticed my blatant confusion, the kid lowered his book deliberately, revealing a surprise. On his cheeks were two faint red marks, and the tips of pearly white canines poked out from under his top lip- _an Inuzuka, no doubt. _However, his other features weren't so Inuzuka-like. His eyes were almond-shaped, and his long hair was pale platinum blond, tinged with blue.

"My name is Inuzuka Katomaru. You may call me Kato-kun after today if our acquaintanceship proves to be beneficial." The boy said, before returning to his book. "Who are you?"

I stared at the _blond_, _articulate, smart _Inuzuka. "Ryūto."

"Hm. Ryūto-chan, did you know that it takes approximately 24 cat pelts to make a coat?" Kato mused, tapping a finger on the page. "If we skinned all the stray cats in Konohagakure, the entire homeless population would have clothes."

Ignoring his strange remark, I crossed my arms. "I'm a _boy_, Katomaru-san."

Kato lowered his book, cocking his head at me.

Suddenly, he leaned in close, violating all social barriers for personal space as he _sniffed_. After a couple more deep whiffs, he leaned back, nodding knowingly. "Nope, your apocrine glands are definitely producing the scent of a human female."

"Keep it down_," _I hissed as one of the kunai-balancing idiots ran by, screeching as the rest of the gang chased him.

"I don't see the need to. Our classmates can't tell the difference. Honestly, your desire to be seen as male will hold until you reach puber-"

I stomped on his foot under the desk, prompting the boy to glare at me.

"_Not here_," I whispered fiercely.

"Fine, Ryūto-_san_." He sulked. I nodded in satisfaction.

"So," I began, changing the subject. "Is this the only third-year shinobi class?"

Katomaru deliberately ignored me for a little, reading an entire page before answering. "Why do you ask?"

"I met two Academy kids my ages yesterday, but they don't seem to be here."

"And who might they be?"

"Jiraiya and Hatake Sakumo."

Kato chuckled. To my surprise, his laugh was actually pretty adorable- he giggled like a child, and his deep green eyes crinkled expressively.

"Of course not." He responded as his laughs died out. "This is 103B, the beginner class. The Jiraiya you're looking for is in 103I, the intermediate class. And Sakumo, of course, is part of class 103E, the elites."

A sudden realization dawned upon me; there was skill-based segregation in the Shinobi Academy. That explained why we were surrounded by a bunch of idiotic children. But...

"Why are _you _here? I mean, you sound pretty smart, and you're from a large ninja clan." I reasoned.

In response, Kato pointed towards the front of the classroom. I followed his finger to an official-looking plaque over the blackboard.

_Requirements for Promotion to Class 103I-_

_1) Basic mastery of the henge, the clone, kamiwari and 1 other E-ranked jutsu_

_2) Able to recognize and dispel E-rank and D-rank genjutsu_

_3) 70% target rate for kunai and one other thrown weapon_

_4) Be ranked in the top 5 for class spars_

_5) Show basic knowledge about the history of Konoha, other shinobi nations, and the Will of Fire philosophy_

"I have fulfilled all of the requirements, but I've consistently placed sixth for the last ten sparring sessions," Kato announced.

"I see," I responded, suddenly feeling very inept. The requirements seemed pretty demanding for a bunch of 8-year-olds.

"Most of the elites passed after the first three sparring sessions," Kato continued. "And the 103I kids all trickled within two months. With any luck, I'll finally beat that annoying Mebuki after the next taijutsu session and graduate to 103I."

I examined at the daunting list again, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The noisy children around me suddenly didn't seem so stupid.

* * *

><p>"Oii, it's Ryūto!"<p>

When lunch break rolled around, Kato took me to the roof. Or, more like Kato strolled nonchalantly up the wall, our bento boxes tucked under his arm, while I struggled up a tall tree in the courtyard, muttering curses under my breath every time I lost my grip.

The food- fried fish filets, rice, and a generous portion of porridge- was surprisingly delicious and nutritious, and the view was superb. Half of the other students were gathered at the gates of the Academy, waiting for the Orphanage children to arrive. I decided that an aerial vantage point would offer me an advantage, and a chance to intervene in case the Academy kids' discontent at sharing their food with the Orphanage _losers _went overboard.

As I ate, I was listening half-heartedly to Kato's explanation about the digestive system of cats when a familiar boy vaulted over the roofs to greet me.

"Jiraiya-san," I greeted, after swallowing a mouthful of rice and fried fish.

Jiraiya's grin faltered a little when he saw Kato, who was still lecturing me about feline anatomy, but he took a seat next to me anyways. "Yeah...about yesterday..."

"It's fine," I dismissed quickly. "I'm ok now."

"No, it's not about that. What I'm trying to say is-"

"HEY, LOOK! IT'S THE ORPHANS!"

Both Jiraiya and I winced at the announcement, and I directed my attention back to the bubbling crowd of kids at the gates again. Sure enough, a large group of orphans- around 50 of them or so- were approaching the gates. I recognized a few of the faces, including Warui and Akane. The vicious whispers in the crowd grew louder, and I picked up a few of the phrases.

"...kage-sama thinking?"

"...us share with _them_...?"

"...they look gross!"

I bristled. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw both Kato and Jiraiya notice the change in my demeanor. However, I made no attempt to go down to the ruckus, even when the orphans finally arrived at the gates, lead by the matron.

"Go _away_! Go _away__! __Go away!_" The Academy kids chorused.

The orphans just stared at them, gaunt and bleary-eyed, too afraid to enter. The matron hesitated, her naturally stern expression slightly troubled as she frowned at the belligerent children.

_Where are the teachers? The administrators? _I demanded internally. _Why don't they just have the cooking staff come to give them the bento boxes to take away? It's almost like they're trying to give them a hard time!_

"Their indignance towards Hokage-sama's decision is unwarranted and illogical," Kato quipped beside me.

"Yeah, they're just a bunch o' pussies," Jiraiya added, smashing his fist against his open palm and glancing at me.

If I had any semblance of a hero complex, this would be the moment I gloriously descend from the roof to defend my friends. But no. Doing so will just be asking for trouble- I didn't have the necessary authority to control this situation. Besides, the protesting academy kids were mainly beginners, and their insults were nothing compared to the vulgar bantering exchanged on a daily basis at the orphanage. If the orphans were to eat here for the foreseeable future, they'd have to smooth this out by themselves.

"Please move so we can open the gates, children," the Matron said, her tone level. "We're under the Hokage's orders."

There was some discomfort in the crowd.

"We know that. But we don't want you here." Someone declared.

If it weren't for my mounting anger and frustration, I would've rolled my eyes. These pipsqueaks think they can override the Hokage's orders?

There was another brief standstill between the orphans and the students. Then, two kids from the opposite end the courtyard, where a large group of spectators sat on a large picnic blanket, got up.

Jiraiya whistled at the two dark-haired figures. "Oh, _shit_!"

"Excrement, indeed." Kato noted.

"Who are they?" I asked, squinting to get a better view.

"Tsunade-hime's friends, man. They're both elites. Oh _shit_, this is gonna be good! That's Hitaro Hyūga and Kotone Uchiha, Mr. Sparkles and Ms. I'll-Fucking-Murder-You-If-You-Touch-Me-You-Little-Bitch."

"Very fitting monikers," Kato agreed sagely. "As acquaintances of both, I can attest that their personalities are quite...unique."

"You're one to talk," Jiraiya snickered.

"Do you have something to say to me, _Jiraiya?_" Kato challenged.

Meanwhile, Mr. Sparkles and the Uchiha had reached the edge of the crowd. In a swaggering swish of his white robes, the Hyūga twirled into the air, sailed over the mob of students, and landed on top of the gate. At his display, the crowd gasped. The orphans looked confused.

"You guys heard her," He grinned, pearly-white eyes glinting mischievously. There was no curse seal on his forehead- a main branch Hyūga, then. "Go on. Leave these kids alone."

"My flamboyant companion is quite correct," Kotone drawled from behind the crowd, twirling a lick of flame around her fingers. One of the kids shrieked in horror at the sound of her monotone voice. "You pathetic children cannot rebuke the Hokage's orders. These orphans might not have parents, but you're the ones who seem to have been raised without manners."

The students on the gigantic picnic blanket produced a collective "oooooh" at Kotone's burn. The mob's faces were priceless.

"Those are the elites, mostly Tsunade's friends." Jiraiya pointed towards the picnic blanket. "And intermediates trying to rub shoulders with the Senju princess."

I snorted, watching the Academy mob disperse, keeping a wide berth around Kotone as they scurried away. "So, I'm guessing Mr. Sparkles and Kotone are part of Tsunade's main posse?" _Who knew there were so many politics at play here?_

"Correct," Kato piped up. "As the heir of the Hyūga clan and the niece of the current Uchiha patriarch, they have close ties to the Senju heiress."

"No doubt." I commented, picking up my bento box again.

Meanwhile, Hitaro leapt off the gates and opened them. He and Kotone then lead the orphans towards the cafeteria entrance, with Hitaro flirting shamelessly with some blushing brunette the entire way. The heavy tenseness permeating the courtyard lifted, but my embarrassment at my inability to help only deepened.

* * *

><p>I didn't now what drove me to do it, but shortly after school ended, I found myself standing at Uzumaki Miko's door, a large plastic bag filled with stolen underwear in hand.<p>

Now, how did I know where she lived? It wasn't really that hard, once I found the alleyway graffitied with "STAY OUT, TRAITOR AHEAD" in bold yellow, and an arrow pointing to the sole townhouse down the way.

Before I could muster up the courage to knock, the door was opened by a tall woman decked out in sweatpants and a tank top. Her fire-red hair was tied partially into a bun, the rest trailing messily down her back. Up close, I noticed deep bags under her sharp grey eyes. She was very different from the neurotic pursuer I remembered.

"You're one of the brats from yesterday," she said, voice heavy as she examined me critically. "What do you want?"

In response, I handed her the bag.

After a long pause, she cautiously took the offered bag, untied the knot, and peered inside. Her eyes widened at the mountain of colorful lace and prints. "Well, thank you, I guess." There was an awkward pause, as Miko glanced back and forth between me and her returned clothing. "I don't suppose, uh, you'd like some tea, or something?"

I shrugged.

Miko looked slightly annoyed. "It's a yes or a no, brat. Make up your mind before I take back my hospitality."

I hesitated, but in the end, my curiosity won over my sense of danger. "Yes, please."

* * *

><p><strong>*a pun on the name Ryuko, which can be Ryu and Ko (dragon and little)<strong>

**Thank to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed/showed general interest in this story! Also, guess who Kato is...:)**


	3. Miko

。 。 。

* * *

><p><strong>3, [Miko]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kicking off my sandals, I turned them away from Miko's doorstep- following Japanese tradition- before following my host through the unexpected clean hallways of her home. I'd expected sloppy furniture, stained floors, and piles of dishes in the sink. Instead, it was well-kept, with cheap but tasteful furniture.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable," Miko said when we reached her dining room. Taking a seat on the tatami mat, I took a look around the sparse room. After a bit of scuffling in the kitchen, Miko brought in a tray of tea and placed it on the low-set table. I waited until she served the green tea before speaking.

"What are the kanji in your name, Uzumaki-san?" It was a good conversation starter- everyone liked talking about themselves, and names usually evoked positive memories.

Sure enough, Miko's face relaxed as she sipped her tea. "I was born on a boat," She began. "My mother was on the Uzushiogakure island patrol, and there was no time to return on land. It was a risky birth, but she made it. She thanked the peaceful waters of Uzushiogakure by naming me after them- Mi as in 美, beautiful, and Ko for 湖, lake." She traced the characters on the cheap wood table.

"That's a pretty name."

"You should tell Mito. She called me Mimi throughout our childhood."

I laughed politely at that.

"Care to share your kanji, Ryūto-san?"

"Dragonborn. 龍 for ryū, and 人 for to." It was my turn to demonstrate. I traced the complex characters carefully.

Something flickered across the redhead's face. "It suits you."

I shrugged.

Our conversation meandered in all different directions, from the weather to cooking to my thoughts on the Academy. Sometime after two more rounds of tea and a light dinner, Miko suddenly fell silent.

"Uzumaki-san?" I prodded.

"Who _are_ you?"

I blinked. "What?"

"_Who are you?"_ The woman demanded again, prowling forward on the table until her face was barely inches away. I froze. Her sharp grey eyes pinned me down.

I swallowed, beyond uncomfortable. Under the table, I groped for the kunai hidden in the folds on my robe as the tension in the room thickened. "What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean." I drew in a sharp breath. Miko smelled of paper, ink, and tea leaves. In any other setting, it would've been a calming concoction. "If you're really as smart as I think you are, you wouldn't be _here__._" Her eyes shifted around, as if scanning for people hidden in the shadowy corners.

"Why not? You're not a danger to me, Uzumaki-san."

That was the wrong thing to say. Miko's face contorted into a mask of absolute rage, and I was suddenly flying towards the wall. As my back collided against the bamboo planks with a fleshy thunk, Miko twisted my head sideways, her hold suspending me above ground. The kunai in my hand clattered to the ground.

"Then allow me to remind you," the redhead hissed, "Of who _I _am." I flinched as she slammed her free hand onto the wall beside me, sending vibrations thrumming through my body.

Frowning, I launched a kick towards her stomach. Miko easily dodged my knee and tossed me out into the hallway. I used my momentum to roll into a stand, feeling a strange sensation spread through my body.

"You've overstayed your welcome tonight. Leave," The ex-A-rank kunoichi announced. Facing her, I retreated warily down the hallway. Just as I reached the door, Miko caught me completely off-guard. "And only return when you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Ryūto-kun!"<p>

Groggily, I turned towards the bright voice, squinting as the morning sun assaulted my retinas. It was Katomaru, waving eagerly as he strode over to me. I paused in front of the Academy's open gates.

"Morning person, aren't you?" I yawned, scratching my ribs as the beaming boy caught up, a svelte blond woman and a grumpy-looking blond kid in tow. From the lack of pupils in their cerulean eyes, they must've been Yamanakas. _Weird._ I thought. _Kato's an Inuzuka, right?_

"Correct, Ryūto-kun. My happiness levels are the highest before 10:00 a.m." Kato chirped. "As promised, you may refer to me as Kato-kun from now on."

I smiled despite my exhaustion. "So our acquaintanceship is beneficial, Kato-kun?"

"Yes. You are one of the only people in our age group who can respond to me intellectually, and your patience and dry humor makes for good company."

"Is this the Ryūto that you spoke of last night, Kato-kun?" I was basking in Kato's warm words when the Yamanaka woman stepped up beside my friend. The metal of her Leaf headband glinted in the sunlight as she scanned me analytically. She had the air of the perfect kunoichi- toned, tall, intimidating, with just the right touch of charisma, beauty, and seriousness.

"Hai, kaa-san." Kato acknowledged her with a wide grin. "Ryūto-kun, this is my mother, Yamanaka Inodan. Kaa-san, this is Ryūto-kun, my strange friend."

I blinked.

And blinked again, staring dumbly at mother and son.

Kato...Kato...Ino_dan_...dan..._Dan _Kato.

_Holy shit._ Inuzuka Katomaru was _Dan Kato._ Tsunade's future fiancé. His blonde hair, his obsession with cats, his spirit-projecting powers made so much sense- he was a fucking _Yamanaka. Half _Yamanaka_, half_ Inuzuka_._ He must've taken part of his mother's first name as his last, ignoring the two clan names for something more personal.

Finishing my earth-shattering revelation, I bowed to the imposing blonde woman. "Good morning, Yamanaka-san." I greeted, still slightly shell-shocked.

Inodan appraised me before surprising me with a very shallow bow in return. "You have good manners, Ryūto-san. Who are your parents?"

"Taka and Daisuke Hisoru. They're both from lower-middle class civilian families, deceased as of two years ago."

The woman seemed the slightest bit taken back by my bluntness, but recovered her professional facade quickly. "Those names sound familiar."

I nodded. "Yeah. They were, uh..." I hesitated before continuing. "They were caught up in the civilian uprisings."

Inodan closed her sky-colored eyes. "Those were tumultuous times. For what my words are worth, I am sorry."

I sighed, scratching at the itchy spot on my ribs again. As much as I hated hearing that phrase, I thanked her anyways. I glanced down as memories washed over me- the bloodied sheets, the tang of blood, the mangled bodies...

Inodan cleared her throat gently, dispelling my grim remembrances. "Well, it's good to see my son has finally found a friend, but my mission debriefing starts in fifteen minutes. Goodbye, Ryūto-san, Kato-kun," she leaned down to kiss her son of the forehead. "And you too, Inoshi-kun." She addressed the blonde boy, who'd watched us silently the entire time. Inoshi smiled at her.

As soon as Inodan left, Inoshi's smile fell away.

"Freak," He sneered at me. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, he gave Kato a haughty snicker before sashaying away.

"Ryūto-kun, meet Inoshi, my cousin." Kato said tersely as Inodan disappeared into the morning crowd.

My expression hardened. _Cousin, eh?_

"Let's go, Kato-kun," I grabbed the half-blooded Yamanaka by the elbow, dragging him towards another day of school as my thoughts swirled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hisoru!<em>"

"Hai?" I startled out of my flirtations with sleep.

"Daydreaming again? This is your second time today." The teacher- what was his name? Isuzu? Osuzu? shook his head. My classmates snickered.

"No, I was paying attention," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh?" Isuzu-sensei drawled, clacking shut the book dangling between his fingers. "Tell me, what are we doing today?"

I opened my mouth to bullshit something, but Kato kicked me under the desk and angled his book towards me. I glanced at the small note he'd scrawled in the margin.

"It's spar day." I answered.

Isuzu-sensei narrowed his eyes, but Kato had returned to fake note-taking. "I hope that you did more than nap to prepare, because we have some rather interesting submissions today." With that, he opened up his book amidst excited whispering and resumed lecturing.

The nuances of senbon poisons and antidotes were lost on me as I processed what he said. "Kato-kun, what does he mean by submissions?" I whispered.

Kato winced. "Students are allowed to submit anonymous challenges. On spar days, everyone gathers to watch the submitted fights first. Then, after the challenges are finished, we're paired off for class rank spars."

"So...anyone can challenge anyone?"

Kato nodded. I paled, suddenly realizing the implications.

"What if say, one of the elites, challenged...uh, one of us?"

"Then we endure humiliation for 25 minutes, and try to come out in one piece." Kato informed me curtly. "It's considered bad sportsmanship, but some still do it."

_It sounds like he's been through this before_. "Inoshi-san...he challenges you a lot, doesn't he?"

In response, Kato drew open the front of his uniform. I was presented a multitude of black and blue bruises. "What do you think?" Kato sighed. "Every single week, we're the first names called. He always hits in places where others, especially my mother, can not see."

"Kato..."

"Not a word, Ryū-chan." Kato drew his robe closed again. I didn't even bother correcting the honorific.

"He's why you're stuck here," I continued, realization dawning upon me. "In the beginners' class. Not because you can't beat Mebuki or whatever. It's because Inoshi beats you up so you can't fight well during the class spars."

Kato gave me a half-smile as he finished adjusting his belt. "This is why I like you, Ryū-chan. You _understand_."

"_Inuzuka__!" _Isuzu screeched, effectively stopping our little heart-to-heart.

* * *

><p>After the little fiasco with Mr. Sparkles and Kotone Uchiha, the orphans made a peaceful entrance today. I squirmed next to Kato on our rooftop seats, watching my friends enter.<p>

"You may go if you want to," Kato said, nibbling on a rice ball. "I don't mind."

I bumped him with my elbow. "Thanks."

With that, I whipped out two kunai, jumped off the side of the roof, and dug the blades and my ankles into the walls to slide down the three-story structure. It was a nifty little trick Kato had shown me, and surprisingly easy. Besides, it looked a lot cooler than sliding down the tree.

Once on ground level, I sauntered across the courtyard and followed the kids into the cafeteria. I waited until they'd all received their designated bentos, found a seat, and for the hubbub to bubble to a comfortably loud level before taking a seat next to Warui.

"Hey guys," I greeted. All conversation halted as the gang recognized me. I prepared for tears and smiles and glomps-

Then, Warui punched me in face.

For the second time in 24 hours, I was sent skidding backwards. Grabbing my throbbing jaw, I glared vindictively at the brunette as I got up from the cold flor. "_What the hell was that for?"_

"That's for you not showing up yesterday." Warui cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Some leader you are." Another one spat.

Unfamiliar anger flared up inside of me. I leave them alone _once _and they turn upon me? "What about the past two years? Who fed you, huh? And who's the reason why you're here now?" I rounded upon them. "Some thankful little shits you are."

At my outburst, some of the meeker ones shied away. Others, like Warui, only became more agitated.

"The old Ryūto will never get angry!" Warui exclaimed.

"That's because I _didn't have a reason to, _you fat fuck!" I grabbed a fistful of the round boy's shirt. To my surprise, there was an uncharacteristic look of fear on his face. With an aggravated sigh, I released him. "_Fuck_ this."

With that, I stormed out of the dead-silent cafeteria, taking my temper with me. I wandered around for a little, trying to walk off the steam. Eventually I settled in a quiet little alcove. I wasn't ready to return to Kato yet, not like this.

I hugged my knees to my chest and tucked my chin on top. I'd worked my ass off for those kids. I'd slept next to them, played with them, roughhoused with them, laughed with them, and suffered with them for _two years. _And this is how they repay me? I hadn't felt this betrayed since...

Since I became Orochimaru.

I buried my face into my hands. Hot tears prick at my eyes. I might've stolen, lied, and fought more than I ever thought was possible over the last two years, but deep down, under layers of time and experience, I was still that asthma-weakened, emotional woman who'd cried at the smallest of things.

The clang of a gong jolted me out of my pitiful brooding. I looked up from my little corner as everyone flocked towards the center of the courtyard, murmuring excitedly.

"Shit." The spars were starting. The sadness in my gut churned into nervousness. I stood, brushing off the dirt from my robe.

"Alright, you kids know the drill!" Isuzu-sensei announced in the middle of the sparring circle, a scroll in hand. "Sit down, shut up, watch, and learn. We have 10 challenges today. First up, Yamana- wait." Isuzu brought the scroll closer to his face. The murmurings intensified as everyone realized he'd made a mistake.

_Poor Kato, _I thought, remembering the myriad of bruises on his torso as I walked towards the crowd.

"First up today is _not _Yamanaka Inoshi and Inuzuka Katomaru," Isuzu corrected himself. "Hatake Sakumo has challenged-"

The crowd around me exploded, and Isuzu was cut off.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. "Dude! _Sakumo's_ challenging someone!"

"So?" I shook their hand off, trying to shove my way to the front. Which wasn't working, since everyone else was doing the same.

"He's _never ever _challenged anyone before! Not even Jiraiya!"

"_Quiet_!" Isuzu-sensei stomped. The impact of his foot sent a shockwave through the ground- he laced his stomp with chakra, that bastard- and the noise level simmered down. "Let Hatake Sakumo and his opponent, Hisoru Ryūto, through!"

The world around me spun to a stop.

"_Fuck._" I breathed.

Pushing past the confused crowd with renewed vigor, I popped into the sparring ring. Across from me stood that monotone freak, relaxed and intimidating. His expression was bored, tinged with contempt.

I glowered at him.

He scoffed.

My arrival prompted Isuzu to retreat to the side, where he motioned for everyone to sit down before turning back to us. "Challenger, ready?" Sakumo responded by bringing his right hand up to his chest in a perfect tiger seal, and stepping gracefully into a ready stance.

"Challenger, ready?" I mimicked Sakumo, summoning memories of martial arts lessons from long ago. As he began to circle, I copied his movements as best as I could.

"Remember, this is purely a taijutsu spar. No weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra-enhanced moves, or clan taijutsu combos. This is a knockout fight- your opponent must stay on the ground for more than ten seconds for you to win. You have ten minutes."

I couldn't think. My heartbeat was too loud, my arms were shaking, and trails of sweat were trickling down my neck.

"Begin!"

Sakumo dashed towards me. Tensing, I poured every ounce of focus into watching him. I barely responded in time, jumping as he dropped into a low sweep. At my evasion, Sakumo twisted his body, using the momentum of his outstretched leg to bring the other one up into a brutal side kick that caught me across the stomach.

The crowd exploded into cheers at the beautiful maneuver. I crumpled to the packed earth, rolling to my side and clutching my stomach in pain.

Watching anime fights is very different from being in one. It was a _lot_ harder than it looked-not everyone had godly levels of pain tolerance, cat-like reflexes, and acrobatic grace.

But there was no time to dwell on that. Wincing, I got to my feet just in time to be on the receiving end of a perfectly executed series of kicks.

As Sakumo continued to annihilate me, I tried to adapt, to anticipate, to react. But the differences in our training were stark, and with each attack, I became more and more winded, and it took me longer and longer to get up. If I wanted to win...or _do something, _I needed to try something else. If only I could argue with him again...at least we were on equal standing in terms of wit.

An idea popped into my head. It was crazy, and I wasn't sure if I could even pull it off, but at this point, I was desperate enough.

"Hey, Hatake-san," I grinned, barely sidestepping a punch. As intended, Sakumo glanced at me in surprise, faltering minutely. My grin widened. "_You suck."_

Sakumo kicked me in the stomach.

This time, I was prepared. With my abs and thighs tensed, the impact only caused me to lose my balance. "No, seriously." Another kick. "Out of everyone, you chose to challenge _me_ for your debut fight? Come on! You're a _coward_." A jab. "Are you doing this to make yourself feel better? You shouldn't." An uppercut. "Because I _suck_." A punch to the face.

I licked up the blood from my freshly split lip, courtesy of Sakumo's fist. Sakumo's face was still apathetic, but a strange jerkiness was starting to creep into his movements. "Really, if you were looking for a good spar, there's plenty of people out there who could give you a better fight. You're just bullying me right now."

"Will you _shut up_?" Sakumo broke apart from me to say.

"Short temper?" I laughed, sounding pathetically nervous.

"No. You're being _annoying_." With that, Sakumo dove down, grabbed my thighs, whirled me over his shoulder, and dumped me on the ground. The wrestling move knocked the wind out of me. I groaned as white-hot pain crackled over my entire body. The crowd erupted into wild hoots and calls as the seconds ticked by.

"Then," I wheezed as Sakumo leaned over me. "Why...why are you doing this?"

Sakumo's expression was carefully schooled. "Where were you last night?"

"At...at Miko's," I whispered. "But that's none of your business."

"No." What's with him and contradicting everything I say? "You were fraternizing with a traitor, and endangering yourself."

I growled. "Ok, maybe she tossed me around a little and threw me out, but we were getting along pretty well before that."

"Then what's this?" I nearly screamed as Sakumo reached a hand down my shirt, pressing his palm into the itchy spot on my ribs.

I slapped his arm. "_Hands off, pervert!"_

Sakumo rolled his eyes and retracted his hand. "It's a seal, Ryūto."

"_Seal?" _

Before Sakumo could answer me, there was a small, rapid gust of wind. Two masked, white-clad figures appeared behind Sakumo in a swirl of dust, pulling him away. The shadows of two more fell over me. They grabbed my arms and yanked me up, shackling my wrists together before I could even protest.

By the time the Academy students realized that there were now _four _ANBU standing in front of them, a fifth one appeared, holding a very official looking stamped decree.

"Hatake Sakumo and Hisoru Ryūto," he announced. "You are now under arrest as suspects for the murder of Uzumaki Miko."

* * *

><p><em>lol poor Ryūto got beat up so much in this chapter<em>


End file.
